warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hemelvals fanfictions/ Duister Vuur/ Hart van Steen
Boekomslag thumb -Gemaakt door Moonkitty1 Belangrijkste hoofdpersonages Nachtvisioen Diamantgloed IJshart Maanster Hemelval (Later komen er misschien nog meer) Belangrijkste bijpersonages Vlamster Schichtster Esdoornblad (Later komen er misschien nog meer) De Clans VlamClan Leider: Maanster Commandant: Hemelval Medicijnkat: IJshart, leerling: Nachtvisioen Krijgers: Diamantgloed Esdoornblad Blauwstorm Goudklauw Sneeuwvlam, leerling: Amberpoot Wilgenwind, leerling: Wolkpoot Vissenstroom Leerlingen: Wolkpoot Amberpoot Kittens: Hemelkit, moeder: Maanster Oudsten: Kraaizang Kromrug SterrenClan Vlamster Schichtster Proloog Twee katten zaten aan de oever van een snelstromende rivier. Beiden hadden ze sterren rond hun poten. De eerste, een felrode poes, murmelde: 'Vuursteen zal een duister vuur aansteken.' 'Wat bedoel je?', vroeg de tweede, een bruingestreepte kater. De rode poes antwoordde: 'Daar kom je snel genoeg achter, commandant.' De kater boog zijn kop welwillend, maar zijn gedachten kolkten door elkaar. Het waren gedachten vol zorgen om zijn Clan. Hoofdstuk 1 'Wolkkit, Amberkit, vanaf nu zullen jullie bekendstaan als Wolkpoot en Amberpoot. De SterrenClan eert jullie. Doe jullie best bij de trainingen. Wolkpoot, vanaf nu zal Wilgenwind jouw mentor zijn. Ik weet zeker dat hij zijn vaardigheden op jou zal overbrengen. Amberpoot, Sneeuwvlam zal jouw mentor zijn. Zij zal je alles bijbrengen wat ze weet.' De nieuwe leerlingen trilden van opwinding en raakten de neuzen van hun mentors aan. Toen het scanderen van de namen van de leerlingen verstomd was, riep Maanster Diamantpoot naar voren. 'Diamantpoot, jij hebt laten zien wat je waard bent. Je hebt getoond dat je goed getraind hebt - dankzij Hemelval, natuurlijk.' De leider zond een vriendelijke blik in Hemelvals richting. Daarom, Diamantpoot, wil ik je tot krijger benoemen.' Maanster keek naar de sterren en sprak: 'Ik doe een beroep op mijn voorouders om op deze kat neer te kijken. Zij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen. Ik beveel haar op mijn beurt aan als krijger. Diamantpoot, van nu af aan zal je bekendstaan als Diamantgloed. De SterrenClan eert je moed en intelligentie en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig lid van deze Clan.' 'Diamantgloed! Diamantgloed!', scandeerde de Clan haar naam. Ze stapte naar voren en Maanster beroerde Diamantgloeds oor met haar neus, waarop Diamantgloed de schouder van haar leider en moeder likte. Die nacht waakte ze in haar eentje over het kamp. Plotseling hoorde ze stemmen. Ze leken van heel ver te komen. Was het de SterrenClan? Diamantgloed keek om zich heen, maar zag niemand. Ze verwachtte opnieuw de stemmen te horen, maar er kwam niets meer. De rest van de nacht bleef het stil. Nadat Diamantgloed van de ochtend tot na zonhoog had geslapen, begaf ze zich naar het medicijnhol. 'Nachtvisioen! Kan ik je even spreken?' 'Ik vraag het even aan IJshart, hoor.' Even later kwam Nachtvisioen naar buiten met toestemming om een middag te jagen. Toen ze op een helling uit stonden te hijgen, vertelde Diamantgloed over de stemmen die ze die nacht gehoord had. Nachtvisioen gaf haar een vriendschappelijk duwtje en zei: 'Je hebt het je vast verbeeld. Misschien was het de wind wel.' Diamantgloed fronste.'Heb je bijen in je brein? Er staat geen zuchtje wind! Het is midden in groenblad, muizenbrein!' 'Hmm, misschien was het een vos of een das?' Ze dacht even na. 'Dat zou best zo kunnen zijn. Maar het klonk echt als stemmen!' Nachtvisioen wenkte haar met haar staart en zei: 'Kom mee, dan gaan we het aan Maanster vertellen. Misschien moeten er wel extra grenspatrouilles komen.' 'Nee, Nachtvisioen! We kunnen dit ook als ons geheim houden! Misschien zijn we wel een slechterik op het spoor en dan kunnen wij hem vangen! Wat zal Maanster dan trots op ons zijn...' 'Daar heb je gelijk in', beaamde Nachtvisioen. 'Oké, is goed, we zeggen het tegen niemand.' Diezelfde middag zwoeren Diamantgloed en Nachtvisioen op hun vriendschap om hun mond erover te houden. Hoofdstuk 2 Die nacht reisden IJshart en Nachtvisioen naar de Hoogstenen. Ze zeiden de andere medicijnkatten gedag en installeerden zich naast de Maansteen. Nachtvisioen had nog maar net zijn ogen gesloten, of hij opende ze alweer. Hij zat op de oever van een woeste, kolkende rivier. Tegenover hem boog een vuurrode poes zich naar voren om te drinken. Naast haar zat een bruingestreepte kater. Toen de poes klaar was met drinken, ging ze rechtop zitten en zei: 'Nachtvisioen, welkom.' 'Hallo, Vlamster, Schichtster', groette hij de twee vroegere leiders, en hij likte verlegen zijn borst. Vlamster en Schichtster knikten hem toe en Vlamster vervolgde: 'Ik heb een boodschap voor je.' Toen fluisterde ze: 'Vuursteen zal een duister vuur aansteken.' Na die woorden verdween ze en Nachtvisioen bleef alleen over met Schichtster. De vroegere leider zei: 'Je moet hier zorgvuldig mee omgaan, Nachtvisioen. Vlamster laat verder geen informatie los, maar ik ken haar al langer dan vandaag en gisteren. Ik zie en voel aan alles dat deze boodschap geen goed nieuws is. Er hangt een wolk van bezorgdheid om Vlamster heen. Ze is de laatste tijd erg afwezig. Maar Nachtvisioen, Vlamster vraagt zich vast af waar ik blijf', en hij zwaaide met zijn staart als afscheid. Nog één keer draaide hij zich om. 'Oh ja, een belangrijk advies, vertel niemand over deze profetie. Ook IJshart en Diamantgloed niet. Het is jouw taak dit gevaar het hoofd te bieden. Jij bent hiervoor voorbestemd, het is jouw lot. Dat zegt een eeuwenoude voorspelling: de nacht zal de duistere vlammen overspoelen en de vuurstenen bron uitdoven.' 'Maar, maar... ik kan dit niet!', riep Nachtvisioen wanhopig uit. 'Waarom ik?' Maar Schichtster was al in het struikgewas verdwenen. Maar een barstende hoofdpijn en verstijfde botten werd Nachtvisioen wakker naast de Maansteen. Hij stond moeizaam op, wankelde naar buiten en nam een teug frisse lucht. De woorden van Schichtster raasden door zijn kop en verschillende gedachten streden om een plekje vooraan. Waarom ben ik uitverkoren? Wie of wat is 'Vuursteen'? Wat zal er gebeuren met VlamClan? Eén vraag stond centraal in die chaos: Wat moet ik doen? Nachtvisioen zuchtte diep en wenste dat niet hij, maar een andere kat de uitverkorene was. Op de weg terug vroeg IJshart: 'Heb je nog een belangrijk visioen gehad?' Van schrik schoot Nachtvisioens hart in zijn keel. Wist IJshart van de profetie? Tot zijn grote opluchting leek IJshart alleen maar oprecht belangstellend. 'Nee, hoor. En jij?', antwoordde Nachtvisioen, blij dat zijn stem niet trilde van de schrik. 'Nee', zei IJshart, 'ik ook niet.' Zwijgend liepen ze verder. Plotseling bleef IJshart staan. Nachtvisioen botste tegen haar op en wilde een kreet van pijn slaken toen zijn poot hard tegen een uitstekende boomwortel aan kwam. Zijn kreet stokte echter in zijn keel, want IJshart sloeg haar staart voor zijn mond en duwde hem een braambosje in. 'Au, wat doe je', fluisterde hij. De witte poes antwoordde: 'Ssst, luister.' Toen hoorde Nachtvisioen het ook. Zachte stemmen boorden gaten in de nachtelijke stilte en kwamen hen tegemoet. Zijn dat ze?, dacht Nachtvisioen. Zijn dat de stemmen waar Diamantgloed het over had? Toen herkende hij de stemmen. Hij merkte dat hij al die tijd zijn adem had ingehouden en blies hem langzaam uit. 'Het zijn Blauwstorm en Vissenstroom maar', fluisterde hij in IJsharts oor. Snel worstelden IJshart en Nachtvisioen zich uit de stekelige takken. Vissenstroom maakte een sprongetje van schrik en Blauwstorm ging beschermend voor haar staan. Toen ze de medicijnkatten herkenden, bogen ze beschaamd hun koppen. Blauwstorm zei: 'We waren samen op jacht. Nu onze kits niet meer in de kraamkamer wonen, heeft Vissenstroom tijd om er net mij op uit te gaan.' 'Sorry', antwoordde IJshart, 'ik dacht dat er indringers waren. We zullen jullie nu verder met rust laten.' Even later lag Nachtvisioen in het warme medicijnhol na te denken over de gebeurtenissen van die dag tot hij met de ochtendgloren in slaap viel. Hoofdstuk 3 De volgende dag deelde Hemelval de dageraadpatrouilles in. 'Sneeuwvlam, Wilgenwind, laat Wolkpoot en Amberpoot het territorium zien. 'Goudklauw, jij leidt een jachtpatrouille. Neem Blauwstorm en Esdoornblad met je mee. Ik zal de laatste patrouille, een grenspatrouille, leiden. Diamantgloed, Vissenstroom, kom met mij mee.' Ze wenkte de twee poezen met haar staart en ze stoven met z'n drieën de doorntunnel uit. 'Zullen we als eerste langs de WindClangrens patrouilleren?', stelde Vissenstroom voor. 'Het zou me niks verbazen als de WindClan zijn grens weer tot over het donderpad verlegd heeft!' Ze grauwde. Diamantgloed sloeg haar klauwen in de vruchtbare nieuwbladaarde. 'Als ze een gevecht willen hebben, kunnen ze die krijgen!' 'Diamantgloed', berispte Hemelval haar, 'we zijn hier niet om te vechten. We zullen de WindClan waarschuwen - áls ze de grens al verlegd hebben, natuurlijk.' Ze wees met haar oren naar het zuiden. 'Laten we gaan. We hebben de WindClan al genoeg tijd gegeven om ons gebied kleiner te maken.' Bij de WindClangrens verliep alles rustig en rond zonhoog waren ze klaar met patrouilleren. Hemelval zei: 'Na deze koude bladkaal hebben we alle prooi nodig die we kunnen vangen, dus laten we nog even gaan jagen rond de Vuurberg.' De andere poezen stemden ermee in en ze gingen alle drie hun eigen weg. Diamantgloed sloop langs de voet van de Vuurberg. Ze opende haar mond om de lucht te proeven en ving het geurspoor van een muis op. Ze volgde het spoor, sluipend met haar buikvacht bijna tegen de bosgrond. Even verderop zag ze het diertje onder een boom zitten. Plotseling hoorde ze geschreeuw. De muis zwiepte met zijn staartje en dook weg tussen de boomwortels. 'Vossenstront!', spuugde Diamantgloed, en ze klauwde gefrustreerd met haar nagels in de aarde. Toen realiseerde ze zich dat een Clangenoot van haar misschien in nood was en ze stormde in de richting van het geschreeuw. Glijdend kwam ze tot stilstand bij een groepje eiken waar Vissenstroom met een bange blik de top van de Vuurberg afzocht op... Ja, wat eigenlijk? 'Wat is er?', vroeg Diamantgloed. Vissenstroom draaide zich naar haar om. 'H-het klinkt misschien raar, m-maar...' 'Vertel het maar, ik lach je niet uit.' Vissenstroom haalde diep adem en vervolgde: 'Er kwamen zwarte vlammen uit de krater van de Vuurberg! Ze verspreidden een soort kilte, zo één waar je vacht van overeind gaat staan. Het leek wel op het kwaad zelf!' Diamantgloed keek de poes niet-begrijpend aan. 'Sorry, maar dit klinkt wel erg onwaarschijnlijk. Ik had alles verwacht, maar niet dit. Hoe kunnen vlammen nou zwart zijn? Misschien was het wel een teken van de SterrenClan.' 'Ik weet het ook allemaal niet! Ik weet alleen dat ik het heb gezien. Kunnen we het niet beter aan Maanster en IJshart vertellen? Die weten er vast raad mee.' 'Is goed. Laat Hemelval nog maar even jagen, die lichten we later wel in.' Toen de twee poezen het kamp binnenkwamen, stormden ze regelrecht Maansters hol in. Daar struikelden ze bijna over Hemelkit, die zijn eigen staart achterna zat. Hij stopte met zijn spelletje en keek met grote ogen naar Vissenstroom op. 'Ben jij een WindClanindringer?', gromde hij. 'En wat doe je met mijn zus? Ik zal mijn moeder tegen jou beschermen!', en hij stelde zich voor Maanster op. Die trok hem met haar staart naar zich toe en zei: 'Nee, liefje. Vissenstroom is een Clangenoot. Ze willen wat met mij bespreken, dus ga jij maar even buiten spelen. Misschien willen de oudsten je wel een verhaal vertellen.' 'Oké', piepte hij, en hij schoot het leidershol uit. Maanster hees zich overeind uit haar nest en schudde de stukjes mos uit haar vacht. 'Dus, hebben jullie iets belangrijks te melden?' 'Jazeker, ik was aan het jagen, en toen...', stak Diamantgloed van wal. Vissenstroom raakte haar schouder aan met het puntje van haar staart en zei: 'Zal ik het maar even vertellen, Diamantgloed? Ik heb het ten slotte gezien.' Ze deed de gebeurtenissen van die ochtend uit de doeken. 'En toen besloten we om het aan jou te vertellen', sloot ze haar verhaal af. Nachtvisioen had al die tijd zitten luisteren terwijl hij deed alsof hij van de zon lag te genieten naast de ingang van het leidershol. Zouden de zwarte vlammen het gevaar zijn dat hij zou moeten bestrijden? Hoofdstuk 4 Die avond zat Hemelval voor het krijgershol te genieten van het laatste daglicht. Het zou gauw groenblad zijn. Toen merkte ze Esdoornblad op. Hij liep op haar af en schoof een duif naar haar toe. 'Zullen we hem delen?' Hemelval ging akkoord en Esdoornblad installeerde zich naast haar. Ze merkte dat hij steeds wat dichter tegen haar aan schoof. Ten slotte zei hij: 'Weet je, ik heb je altijd al geweldig gevonden. Zou je misschien vannacht met mij op jacht willen?' Hemelval kon zijn oprechtheid niet negeren, dus knikte ze. En Klauw dan?, dacht ze. Hoe kan ik aan Esdoornblad duidelijk maken dat ik niet hetzelfde voor hem voel zonder hem te kwetsen? 'Psst, Hemelval, het is tijd.' Esdoornblad schudde de commandant zacht heen en weer. Hemelval opende haar ogen en stond geeuwend op. De maan stond helder en hoog aan de hemel toen de rode kater en de blauwgrijze poes het kamp uit trippelden via het vuilplaatstunneltje. 'Ik ruik konijn.' Hemelval dook in de sluiphouding. Geruisloos volgden ze het geurspoor. Toen het konijn in zicht kwam, nam Hemelval een sprong met haar klauwen uitgestoken, maar het diertje merkte haar op en vluchtte. Esdoornblad reageerde snel en sloot het konijn in. Met een snelle beet doodde hij hem. Ze installeerden zich onder een beuk en deelden de prooi. Eigenlijk was Esdoornblad wel aardig, dacht Hemelval. Plotseling dook Esdoornblad snorrend bovenop haar en drukte haar tegen de grond. 'Ik wil wedden dat ik sterker ben dan jij', zei hij. 'Nooit!', gromde Hemelval speels, en ze duwde hem van zich af. Zo worstelden ze een tijdje, maar uiteindelijk gaf Hemelval zich gewonnen. Ze likte haar vacht glad en zei spinnend: 'Veel spieren misschien, maar hoe zit het met je hersens?' Esdoornblad grijnsde en kwam naast haar zitten. Hij gaf haar een lik over haar oor en zei: 'Kunnen we zoiets vaker doen? Ik vind het erg gezellig.' 'Is goed', antwoordde Hemelval, en ze duwde hem een beetje van zich af. Hij keek gekwetst, dus zei Hemelval snel: 'Ik vind het ook erg gezellig met jou.' Esdoornblad leek tevreden en samen liepen ze terug naar het kamp. Diezelfde nacht glipte Maanster langs de slapende Hemelkit haar hol uit. Ze maakte IJshart wakker en leidde haar naar een hoekje van het kamp. Maanster vertelde haar het verhaal van Vissenstroom. IJshart keek haar leider geschokt aan. 'Dat kan maar één ding betekenen. Zwart als de nacht, vlammen van VlamClan en wat Vissenstroom zag, was een visioen. Het slaat op Nachtvisioen! Hij zal belangrijk zijn voor VlamClan!' Maanster fronste. 'Weet je het heel zeker? Je moet geen overhaast oordeel vellen.' 'Maanster, geloof me. Ik vóél gewoon dat Nachtvisioen hier iets mee te maken heeft.' 'Oké, als jij het zegt... Maar als Nachtvisioen belangrijk is, moeten we hem dus extra beschermen, toch?' IJshart knikte. 'Ik zal tijdelijk alleen naar de Maansteen gaan, en morgen bij de Grote Vergadering kan hij dan maar beter hier blijven. Hij zal het niet leuk vinden, maar het is onze plicht.' 'Maar waarvoor zal hij dan belangrijk zijn?', vroeg Maanster. IJshart keek bedenkelijk. 'Ik weet het niet. Maar als er een gevaar komt, moet jij erbuiten blijven, Maanster. Dit is je laatste leven, en je hebt een kitten die je moet zogen. Hemelkit kan je niet missen. 'Ik zal voorzichtig zijn', beloofde Maanster. 'Maar mijn Clan komt op de eerste plaats.'